How I Found Her
by Techytechy
Summary: Brick was just working at his new job with his brothers, so how did he find her? We just found out what happens in the future, so they're making a plan to destroy the Punks, with PREPS! Next Chapter: How To Make A Prep; COMING SOON!
1. Our Job

**How I Found Her**

**Chapter 1: Our Job**

Was it MY fault that we had to get jobs? No, it wasn't, but my brothers keep blaming me, even though the Mayor was the one who told us to. My name is Brick Jojo, ex-villain. I have blood red eyes, kinda long orange hair, and a red hat on backwards. My brothers and I were 17, in high school. The Mayor said to prove that we wouldn't harm the citizens of Townsville, we should take up jobs and help them. It would be a pain, but we don't have anything better to do, so hey, why not.

My brothers and I were working at JCPenny. We had to work in the women's department, cause our boss says that lots of women ask for a man's opinions. Kind of strange if you ask me, but we took it up. Butch was excited because he would get to meet girls, Boomer liked to help people, and me? A little of both, I guess.

"Excuse me sir, but does this dress make me look fat?" I looked at the girl who spoke to me. She was not skinny, but not chubby. She also had short brown hair and brown eyes. There were two other girls behind her, waving at me. I would say they were all thirteen.

"No ma'am, but may I suggest smaller size? That one is a little too big," I said. I lead her to the same dresses but in different sizes. She smiled, which meant thank you, so I walked away. I saw my brother Butch staring at girls who looked like the same age as us. They were giggling and waving. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Dude, why are you staring?" I asked.

"Using x-ray vision." I punched him in the arm. My brother would act so perverted, its not funny.

"Butch! We're not supposed to be peeping, we're supposed to be helping! Where's Boomer?"

"He's helping out the girl who flirts a lot." I rolled my eyes. He was talking about Princess. She would come here everyday trying to catch our eye, but it annoys everyone. I looked around and found Boomer with Princess. He had a annoyed frown on his face while Princess was picking out revealing outfits.

"_Boomie_, what do you think of this belt?" Princess asked in syrupy sweet voice. It made me gag.

"Princess, that's not a belt, that's a skirt," Boomer said. The thing with women clothes is you'd be surprised of what they'd make. Eh, I don't care.

"Oh. Don't you think it's _sexy?_" Boomer stared at me with a 'wtf' look. Was this girl serious? Couldn't she take a hint and get lost? I had to help Boomer, so I did the only thing I could do. I took out my cell phone and called Princess on private. It started to ring and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked in a annoyed tone.

I cleared my throat and impersonated a foreign accent. "Hello Princess, this is King Flip-Goober, and I have called to tell you that your invited to the Japanese Fair in Tokyo. You need to be there ASAP. Thank you and good bye!" I hung up and looked to see what happened next. Princess stuffed her cell phone in her purse, said bye to Boomer and left. Gosh, that girl is gullible.

"Brick, thank you for getting me out of there!" Boomer said.

"Hey, a RowdyRuff always helps a fellow RowdyRuff. I'm going to cash register, could you make sure Butch doesn't use his x-ray vision on girls?" I asked.

"Sure thing, we don't want to get fired," Boomer said the last five words sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and ran off. Sometimes I feel like I need to be the parental figure for my brothers.

I got there just in time to see a line of four people waiting in front of the cash register. I got behind there and started doing my job.

"Hey Brick, how's it going?" I looked up and saw Bubbles and her sister Buttercup. My brothers and I have been friends with them ever since we made peace. The weird thing is one of her sisters have been missing for five years. No one remembers her name so the search ended and their father held up a memorial for their lost sister.

"Oh, hi Bubbles, hey Buttercup, fancy meeting you guys here," I said.

"So, me and Bubbles were doing a little shopping and we were wondering if you could-" Buttercup said.

"You want me to give you the customers discount?" I said flat out.

"Maybe…" Buttercup and Bubbles both gave me the puppy dog pouts. The pouts would never work on Butch, Boomer would fall right into it, and I would refuse, then fall into it. I feel like a mix of my brothers.

"Well," I said nervously.

"PLEASE!"

"Um….ok, I guess."

"Oh thank you Brick! You're the best," Bubbles said in her high pitched voice. Her voice sounded kind of childish, but it worked for her. So I scanned, they paid, what else is new? I checked my watch and it was already time for my break. I pressed button on my watch and talked to a little speaker.

"Butch, Boomer, I'm taking a break. I'm going to take a walk outside of the mall, okay?" I said.

"Who cares what you do?" I heard Butch said. Then I heard Boomer sighed and spoke, "Okay Brick, see you in 20 minutes."

--

I walked around for bit, looking at the people come and go. Nothing exciting ever happened at Townsville Mall, it was just boring, boring, BORING! If only something cool would happen for once.

TRI-SPLAT!!

I turned around. I swear I heard something like metal fall. The trash cans shook a little. Walking towards it, I rose my fists just in case it was a smuggler. I have super powers, but I have to do it the old fashion way. I went closer and closer until…

"Ah-ha!" I threw cans out of the way, but I couldn't believe what I saw. Right in front of me was a teenage girl. She had eyes that were large and pink…it looked cute. She had long orange hair that went down to her knees. She stared at me with wide, frightened eyes. She was shivering, it looked like the only thing she was wearing was pants and a sweater, with a blanket covering her. I went down to my knees, so my face could be right in front of her.

"Who are you?" I asked. She seemed surprised that I even spoke to her. She looked down to the ground.

"I-I'm Blossom…" she said quietly. She seemed scared to have someone in front of her right now. "What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Brick. Why are you out here? It's the middle of November."

"Um, I don't know. I've been lost for a long time." I felt really bad for her. I gently held her hand trying to get her to stand up.

"Here, let me take you to my car then you can explain." She couldn't seem to keep support on her legs, so I carried her bridal style all the way to my car. She seemed to blush a little on the way there. I opened the door into the back seat. Once were both inside, I turned on the car for it could warm up, and reached under the chair and took out a pillow. I let her lay down to get comfortable.

"Okay, so tell me what happened," I said. She sat up facing towards me.

"Well, I was really young, maybe ten. I was fly- I mean walking around the park one day, then suddenly four older guys came out of nowhere and drugged me from behind. I slowly fainted. I woke up and saw the same four guys staring at me with mischievous grins. I felt myself and I was completely naked. I realized they were about to rape me, so I completely beat them up until they were bloody and bruised.

"I kept running and running 'till I reached…nowhere. I've spent years hiding because the drugs that the guys used me with somhow erased my memory. So for the last years I've been hiding behind the mall." I widened my eyes. She could not be serious! I mean…I feel so confused right now. I remembered something.

"But you said you were naked. How did you get those clothes?" I asked. She looked down at the clothes and turned back with a devilish but nervous grin.

"I stole it a few years ago." I smirked at her and chuckled. She needed a place to live, but how can I explain that to my brothers. Well, first I need to get her some new and clean clothes.

"Here's a towel, clean yourself then we'll go inside the store to buy you some clothes, okay?"

"…okay…" I guess she felt nervous being with someone she didn't know.

--

"I like this shirt." I turned to see what Blossom was talking about and saw her holding up a pink shirt with long sleeves.

"Perfect choice for winter. Okay you got what need?" She held up four items.

"Shirt, pants, shoes, and purse. I guess I got everything." I quickly scanned the items and took her to a dressing room for she can change. Once she got out, she looked like a perfect normal teenage girl.

"Oh, I got you two accessories that you may like." I opened my hand and revealed a red bow and a heart-shaped hair clip. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity. She picked them up and slowly put them on her head. She stared at the mirror and smiled.

"Weird, I use to have these two accessories when I was a little girl. Thank you Brick for helping me." She rushed into me in a hug. I was surprised at first but I hugged her back and kissed her forehead. Then I heard snickering and whistles. We both reached the corner and saw my brothers laughing at us.

"Oh, hey Brick! How's it going?" Butch said, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"You seem awful chummy with that girl," Boomer said next.

"Brick, who are they?" Blossom asked, staring at my two idiotic brothers.

"Blossom, this is Butch and Boomer, Butch, Boomer, this is Blossom," I said, pointing at each person.

"Very nice to meet you," Blossom smiled.

"Hello. Brick, how did you find such a pretty girl?" Butch said, reaching for her hand and kissing it. She turned a bright color of pink when his lips touched her hand.

"Behind a dumpster," I said flat-out. The two stared at each other and laughed their heads off. Blossom stared at them angrily.

"What is wrong with that?" she hissed. They finally stopped and stared at her if she was serious.

"You mean…" Butch's voice trailed off.

"It's true?" Boomer finished.

"Uh-huh, guys can I talk to you? Blossom, you can just pick out more clothes." I grabbed my brothers and took them somewhere where we can talk. I looked back and saw Blossom just looking at pink stuff.

"Okay guys, I know I found her and she's homeless, but how about she comes and lives with us? I mean, she's been lost for years, and we can probably sign her up to our school." Boomer smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I like that idea, besides what's wrong with helping someone in need?" Boomer said.

"That's a good idea, and it's a good thing that she's smoking HOT!" Butch said, licking his lips. Boomer hit his head, and I slapped his head.

"Dude, you can't act fresh around her. She'll get uncomfortable and probably call the police, then we'll go to jail, and I don't like jail," Boomer said and shivered at the idea of going back to prison. I chuckled remembering two drunk women there flirting with him once.

"Okay, okay, geez!" Butch said annoyed. We all walked back to Blossom, who was looking at a pink winter skirt, white leggings, pink winter boots, and a fluffy pink jacket.

"Blossom, would it be okay with you to live with us?" I asked. She twirled her hand in her hair, wondering over the question.

"Well…you're all really nice guys, and I am homeless, so…sure, why not?" she said, smiling.

"Cool. Well guys, we're done with work, so how about you two buy some home stuff while I take Blossom home?" I said to my brothers.

"Okay. Let's go Boomer before the stores close." Butch ran off. He's probably excited cause a girl is going living with us.

"Alright. Wait, Blossom what's your favorite color?" Boomer asked before running off.

"Umm….pink." And with that Boomer ran off. Weird, five days after getting a job, it gets boring, then something odd happens. Now just because I found a girl behind a dumpster, we're taking her home cause she has nowhere else to go………Man, this town is strange!

--

**A/N: I have to agree with Brick, that is very strange! Well, I hoped you liked the story. Weird part is that I thought of this story in a dream.**

**Brick: You mean the only reason your writing this cause you had it in a **_**dream?!**_

**Author: What's your point?**

**Brick: Never mind. Review please.**

**Author: Please! It makes me smiley!**


	2. Welcome Home!

**How I Found Her**

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home!**

Brick was showing Blossom around the house. He showed her the bedrooms, bathrooms, living room, kitchen, heck he even showed her the _closets!_ When they were done, Blossom strolled in the living room and flopped down on the couch, sleepy-eyed. She fell slowly to sleep with no warning.

Brick walked into the living room and noticed Blossom asleep. He chuckled as he watched her sleep. If you would stay really quiet, you could hear snore so lightly, you would mistake it for a kitten. Brick thought of this as adorable. He took out a blanket and laid it on top of Blossom. Brick smiled as he walked away when hearing Blossom giggle in her sleep.

--

"Blossom? Wake up Blossom." Blossom fluttered her eyes open, surprised to see Boomer in front of her. She positioned herself sitting and rubbed her eyes.

"Boomer?" she asked. Boomer chuckled lightly.

"Sweet, you remember my name. I wanted to tell you that your room is ready." Blossom smiled when hearing this. Sleeping on the couch is not very comfortable. She hopped to her feet and ran upstairs to her new room. When she got there, she taken aback. She saw Brick and Butch moving a desk around in mid-air. Brick and Butch noticed her and just waved.

"Hey Blossom, had a good sleep?" Butch asked.

"Y-Your floating?" Blossom stuttered. Brick and Butch stared at each other as if saying, _I knew we forgot something!_

"Uh, yeah. You see, we were born with super powers when we were little. Back then, we were the villains the RowdyRuff Boys. But we're good now!" Brick tried to explain. Blossom giggled seeing Brick struggle.

"It's alright, I believe you. I'm just…surprised I guess. So, is my room almost ready?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, as soon as we put this desk here in the corner over there," Butch said. They quickly flew over to a corner and dropped it there.

"Bye Blossy," Butch said, patting her head and leaving the room.

"Oh, and we're having lunch in a hour, so, bye!" Brick closed the door. Blossom looked around her new room. She found a laptop on her desk. She sat on her chair and logged on. Blossom was fascinated with the Internet.

"Hmm, online chat rooms? 'Greatest way to make friends.' I guess I'll give it a shot," Blossom said clicking a window. There was about three girls in a chat room, so Blossom clicked it.

_**BlossyGal entering Chat Room 23**_

_**BlossyGal:** Hello!_

_**BlueSugarAngel:** Oh hi! I'm Bubbles, you are?_

_**BlossyGal:** I'm Blossom, very nice to meet you all._

_**SpicyDevil:** Hey Blossom, I'm Buttercup, Bubbles's sister. _

_**PurpleNerd:** And I'm Ana, high school friend._

_**BlossyGal:** High…school? What's a high school?_

_**SpicyDevil:** You don't know what a high school is? :O_

_**BlueSugarAngel:** Buttercup, she's probably joking around, right Blossom?_

_**BlossyGal:** …Yeah, just joking around, nothing but a little jokester! Heh heh._

_**PurpleNerd:** LOL, your funny. What high school do you go to?_

Blossom thought for a moment. _What high school DO I go to?_ she wondered. She looked quickly through the chat rooms and found some rules.

_**BlossyGal:** Sorry, can't share information online._

_**PurpleNerd:** Oh yeah, sorry for asking._

_**SpicyDevil:** Oh shoot, got to start on my homework now. TTYL!_

_**SpicyDevil has logged off Chat Room 23**_

_**PurpleNerd:** Oh my, I have to get started on my extra credit report now!_

_**BlueSugarAngel:** Ana, you have straight A's on your report card, you don't need extra credit._

_**PurpleNerd:** Yeah…oh well, see ya!_

_**PurpleNerd has logged off Chat Room 23**_

_**BlueSugarAngel:** Sorry Blossom, but now I have to get off. The Professor called me to do chores._

_**BlossyGal:** Oh ok- wait, who's the Professor?_

_**BlueSugarAngel:** My dad, sorry got to go, bye!_

_**BlueSugarAngel has logged off Chat Room 23**_

Blossom laid on her bed, sighing happily. She was excited that she had made new friends, even though they were on the Internet. After a while, she turned on her T.V., and watched Total Drama Island.

"Blossom! We got lunch!" Blossom turned off her T.V. and walked downstairs to see the RowdyRuff Boys, eating Burger King and watching a movie. She sat next to Brick and grabbed a burger.

"Burger King?" Blossom said confused.

"Yeah, it's a restaurant where they served burgers, drinks, fries, and some other food," Butch explained.

Blossom grabbed a random burger and unwrapped it. Every time she took a bite, she would stare at it as if expecting it to do a trick. Brick noticed this and chuckled lightly.

"Bloss, have you ever ate a burger?" Brick asked.

"From a trash can, yes, fresh and clean, not really," Blossom said.

"You want me to drop it in a trash can and let you eat it like that?" Butch asked, jokingly.

"No, no, fresh and clean is fine, just have to get used to it," Blossom said, taking extra bites. "So, what movie are we watching?" she asked.

"Well, every night, we take turns of who picks a movie. Since your new, do you want pick one?" Brick asked. Blossom smiled and nodded her head. She looked in a crate filled with DVDs, until she picked one DVD with three little girls on the cover.

"Can we watch this one?" Blossom asked. The movie was called 'The PowerPuff Girls Movie.' **(A/N: I know what your wondering, how could they watch it and not recongnize Blossom? I literally have no idea.)**

"Hmm, I never even knew we had that movie. Aw what the heck, let's see it." They popped it in the DVD player and watched.

--

The movie was in the scene where the evil monkeys attacked. Boomer, Butch, and Brick were still watching it, but Blossom was sleeping on Brick's chest. Brick barely noticed this and grew tiny smile on his face.

"Looks like Blossy here dozed off. Guys, I'm going to put her to bed ok?" Brick said. Butch's and Boomer's attention was on the movie, so they only nodded like zombies. Brick rolled his eyes as he carried Blossom bridal style upstairs to her bed. He carefully tucked her in, and was relieved that she was already in her pajamas.

"Night Blossom."

--

"Alright, how do we enter someone into a school?" Boomer said. Brick, Butch, and Boomer were talking about school options and agreed to take Blossom to their own school; Townsville High.

"Let's see…how about we call Ms. Bellum? She might know how, since she has a daughter too," Butch said. Brick nodded and dialed Ms. Bellum's number.

Ms. Bellum drove to the RowdyRuff's house when she heard.

"Okay, first of all, what's her last name?" Ms. Bellum asked. Butch's and Boomer's eyes fell on Brick.

"Brick, what's Blossom's last name?" Butch asked nervously. Brick wondered over this.

"I'm not really sure, she didn't tell me. What happens if she doesn't remember her last name?"

"Just put Jojo, like us," Boomer said. Ms. Bellum wrote down her name, school, home address, and what not.

"So Ms. Bellum, how's your daughter?" Butch asked.

"Oh, you mean Ana? She's fine."

"Is she single?" Boomer slapped Butch's head.

"Dude! Not the time to ask right now!!" Boomer said. Butch rolled his eyes while he rubbed his head.

"Well boys, I just called the school, and they said Blossom begins tomorrow. They're also faxing over her schedule. Well, I have to leave now. Good bye." Ms. Bellum left.

"Brick! I got the schedule!" Boomer flew into the living room holding a piece of paper.

"I got her backpack and other stuff." Butch also flew in holding a pink backpack, pink binder, two folders; light pink and dark pink, and twenty pencils. Brick stared at him curiously.

"Where'd you get all the pink stuff?" Brick asked.

"Boomer and I did extra shopping while getting stuff for her room."

"Well, if we went to get to school tomorrow we have to go to sleep now," Brick said, staring at the clock that showed in big bright red numbers; 10:52 p.m.

"Night!" the three boys said at the same time flying to their rooms.

**A/N: Gosh I love this story! I would like to thank usagiki1234, TeenQueen661, and sketrixs for reviewing. You guys are the reason I made this chapter today!! (Author jumps around happily)**

**Brick: Would you stop hopping like a idiot?!**

**Author: Nope, cause I can do anything I want to you!**

**Brick: What?**

**Author: One, I have a plushie snake that I can use to strangle you, two, I have a pencil and I'm not afraid to use it, and three, I can make Blossom fall in love with your perverted brother Butch.**

**Brick: …**

**Butch: You can do that!? Sweet!**

**Author: I NEVER SAID I WAS GOING TO DO IT!**

**Boomer: Eh, review please, it makes her less angry.**

**Author: (Looks toward screen) It's true. (Looks at the three boys) Man, I hate having boys in my room. Oh and I forgot disclaimer: I do not own RRB, PPG, JCPenny, and don't own the movie. If I did, I would've putted the RRB and PPG falling in love. (Eats sugar-free chocolate Reeses cup) If you review, I'll give you chocolate! BYE!!**


	3. First Day Of School

**How I Found Her**

**Chapter 3: First Day Of School**

BEEP! BEEP!

Blossom yawned and rolled to her side. She saw her alarm clock ringing and ringing and it wouldn't stop, so she did the first thing she could do; scream.

"Aiiiiieeeeehhh!!" Blossom yelled. Boomer ran into the room, nervous and worried.

"What, what's wrong?!" he said.

"Why is my clock doing that!!" Blossom wailed. Boomer chuckled. He grabbed her hand and led it to the button and let her pushed it. Blossom blushed for being so stupid.

"So, I push it to stop?" Blossom asked.

"Uh-huh. Today's your first day of school, so put on some clothes and go downstairs to eat breakfast, okay?"

"Okay, sure."

Boomer walked out of the room. Blossom stood up and headed for her closet. She picked out the clothes she got at the mall; a white long-sleeved shirt, a pink fluffy jacket, a pink winter skirt, white leggings, pink winter boots, and her red bow.

Blossom walked downstairs to the kitchen to see the boys eating a bowl of cereal. She grabbed herself a bowl and ate Fruity Pebbles. They didn't notice she was there, so she spoke up.

"Hey boys! Had a good sleep?" she said. They boys turned their heads to Blossom, and in seconds their eyes got wide with surprise. They all thought Blossom looked attractive, expect Boomer, he was thinking how'd she got those clothes.

Three minutes passed by and they were still staring. Blossom was in a uncomfortable silence.

"Uh, guys? Hello?" Butch was the first to speak.

"Dang girl you look hot!" Boomer slapped Butch's head, yet again. Blossom was still confused.

"Hot? What does that mean?" Now the boys were stumped. How could they explain?

"Uh, that means…um…you look VERY pretty today," Brick said, putting lots of emphasis on very. After ten seconds Blossom remembered what it meant, so she grabbed her cup of orange juice and poured it on Butch's head. Boomer and Brick were in shock, but then the silence turned into hysterical laughter.

"Pervert," Blossom muttered.

"Well Butch, you better not waste any time and take a shower. We'll be at school if you need us." Brick, Boomer, and Blossom grabbed their backpacks and walked outside. Boomer flew off, but before Brick did, he remembered Blossom couldn't fly.

"Umm, how 'bout you get on my back and I'll fly you to school?" Brick asked. Blossom nodded. She jumped onto his back and put her arms around his neck and they both flew off. In minutes they reached Townsville High.

"So, what do I do?" Blossom asked.

"When the first bell rings, that's the warning bell; which means get to your class, which is on your schedule. When you hear the second bell, that means you should be in your class right now. If the second bell rings and your not in your class, go to the office and get a tardy slip, and go back to your class and give it to your teacher, okay?"

"Got it. Bye, and thanks for the ride Brick!" Blossom kissed him on the cheek and ran inside. Brick felt his cheek and lips turned into a silly love struck grin, then he shook it off and went inside looking for his friends.

--

Blossom looked around the school for her locker. _Locker 100, that means it should be right here!_ Blossom turned and saw her locker. She turned the combination lock and putted her stuff inside. Bubbles walked next to Blossom and opened her locker. Bubbles noticed her and decided to be welcoming.

"Hi, you must be the new student! I'm Bubbles," she said, shaking Blossom's hand.

"Bubbles?…Aren't you BlueSugarAngel?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah I am. OMG, your BlossyGal! I can't believe you're here! Oh wow, wait here, let me bring Buttercup and Ana!" Bubbles flew off, which left Blossom in utter shock. Bubbles came back with one girl flying behind her, and another girl running.

"Blossom, this is Buttercup and Ana, Buttercup, Ana, this is Blossom!" Bubbles introduced.

"Hi, very nice to meet you all," Blossom said. Blossom took note that Bubbles had blonde hair, pigtails, large blue eyes, and was wearing the same outfit like her, but in baby blue. Buttercup had jet black hair, long and flipped at the end, large light green eyes, and the same outfit in lime green. Ana had long brown hair, large purple eyes, and had the same outfit **(A/N: Shocker…)** in light purple.

"So, what do you have first period?" Buttercup asked. Blossom checked her schedule.

"Uh…oh, I have science!" Blossom said.

"Cool, us too!" Ana replied.

"So, we have, like, 15 minutes before class starts, you want to walk around the school?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Blossom said. So they all headed outside, looking at the tall trees, soccer fields, and they stopped at the pools.

"You guys are the best! I can't wait to start my new year of high school!" Blossom exclaimed. They all laughed until they heard cries of help.

"Please stop! Help! Help!" a voice in the distant said. Blossom was the only one who worried, but the rest of the girls looked pretty calm.

"Guys, shouldn't we help the person who's in trouble?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Nothing to worry about, it's just the jocks beating up Dexter." Blossom still felt scared.

"Well…I'm going to help him!" Blossom said and ran away.

"She's a very nice person," Bubbles said, watching her run.

Blossom ran through the halls. She could tell she was getting closer, the screaming was getting louder and louder. She turned in a corner and saw everything. A boy with short orange hair, wearing glasses, a white lab coat with purple gloves and black boots, was beaten senseless by three random jocks. She could not tell who they were since their backs were turned on her. Anger was boiling inside her because of their mean behavior.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Blossom said. One of the jocks turned and smirked. He had brown hair, dark purple glasses, and large dark violet eyes. He was wearing a football jersey, dark blue pants, and sneakers.

"Hey Mitch, take a look," the purple-eyed boy said. Another jock turned around. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like any bully would look like. He was wearing a black shirt with the words 'Mitch Rulez!' on it. She could tell that his name was Mitch.

"Look at that, someone cares about Dorkster," Mitch chuckled, "You have to admit, she is kind of cute."

"Hey Butch!" Blossom froze. Did he say Butch? "Check it out, a girl cares about Dorkster!" The third jock turned around, and Blossom couldn't believe her eyes. Butch was right there in front of her. Butch felt a stab of guilt looking at Blossom.

"Butch…HOW COULD YOU!!" Blossom yelled.

"No Blossom wait-"

"You said you turned good! BEATING UP A INNOCENT PERSON IS NOT GOOD! IT'S HORRIBLE!"

"What's with wrong with beating him up? He likes it!" the purple-eyed boy said.

"Andy!!" Butch muttered angrily.

"THAT'S IT!" Blossom yelled. She ran to the boys and before you knew it, she was fighting them. She hit Andy square in the jaw. She kicked Mitch in the head. And Butch? She kicked him where the sun could never shine. They were all laying in a pile, battered and bruised. **(A/N: Readers, she didn't use her powers, so don't ask!)** She walked toward Dexter, who looked worse than the boys.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Dexter groaned and opened his eyes. He had clear, crystal blue eyes. Blossom smiled when he heard him breathing.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Blossom Jojo, new student." Dexter eyes widened when he heard the name Jojo.

"Your not going to beat me up, are you?" he asked. Blossom tilted her head confused.

"Why would I do that? You didn't do anything wrong. They on the other hand," Blossom pointed at the boys, "shouldn't have hurt you. Why DID they hurt you?" she asked.

"Because I'm a nerd, geek, smarty-pants," he said kicking a vending machine, "Sometimes, I wish I was normal…" he muttered. Blossom put her arm around Dexter in comfort.

"Dexter, there is no such thing as normal, who says we got to be like the rest. Just because your smart doesn't mean your not cool, right?"

"Yeah, maybe."

BRINNGG!

"Well, that's the bell. See ya Dexter!" Blossom kissed him on the cheek and ran off to science. Dexter touched his cheek and smiled.

"Dexter has a girlfriend!!" A girl yelled. She had blonde pony-tails, but was wearing a ballerina outfit.

"DEE-DEE, she is NOT my girlfriend!" Dexter yelled at his sister. _Is she? _Dexter thought.

--

After school, the four girls were together again. They were laughing and talking about their embarrassing parents.

"Hey Bubbles, remember the time when the Professor came to our school in the auditorium, and when he saw you, he said in the microphone, 'Hi Angel Face!' The whole crowd couldn't stop laughing!" Buttercup said giggling.

"Not as bad when Mom was walking with you at the mall and she said loud enough for everyone to here, 'Buttercup, don't you think you need MORE tampons!'" Bubbles laughed. **(A/N: Mom is Ms. Keane. Yes, they got married!)**

"Trust me, none of yours are bad enough combined! Once when I was with my boyfriend at my house, my mom came over and said, 'Oh Annie Bear, is this your special little man?' I was mortified!" Ana said.

"Hey Blossom, what did your parents do?" Bubbles asked, still giggling.

"Me? Oh, I don't have any parents." The giggling stopped. There was complete silence, except for the other people leaving.

"Then who do you live with?" Buttercup asked.

"Three boys."

"Oooooh!" The girls cooed.

"No, not like that. I was like…found."

"Found? What do you mean found?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, one of them found me behind a dumpster and…" Blossom explained the whole story, including when she met Brick's brothers.

"You live with the RowdyRuff Boys?" Ana said.

"They gave you free clothes?" Buttercup said.

"They found you behind a DUMPSTER?!" Bubbles gagged. The two stared at her as if saying, _Your such a baby!_

"It's still gross," Bubbles muttered.

"Ana! Hurry and get in the car, I need to hurry to city hall!" Miss Bellum cried.

"Well, that's my mom. Bye!" Ana ran into the car and they drove away.

"Well….you guys want to come to my house?" Blossom asked.

"Sure, let's fly!" Buttercup and Bubbles floated up and realized Blossom couldn't fly. They couldn't carry her cause she would be too heavy.

"Um…we could walk to your house!" Buttercup said.

"It's 10 blocks away," Blossom said.

"Hey wait up!" The girls turned and saw the three RowdyRuff Boys running toward them. Buttercup scowled at Butch, Bubbles waved flirtatiously at Boomer; who blushed, and Blossom just waved at Brick and Boomer. Not Butch, she's still angry at him.

"Hey Blossom, you want me to carry you home?" Brick asked. Blossom nodded and jumped on Brick's back, yet again. They all flew away home with Bubbles giggling, Buttercup scowling, Brick carrying, Boomer laughing, Butch scowling back at Buttercup, and Blossom being carried.

**A/N: Yeah sorry for the sucky ending. I couldn't think of anything. (Laughs)**

**Brick: Don't forget to review!**

**Blossom: Author! It's our favorite song! (Blossom plays G.N.O. from Hannah Montana on radio)**

**A/N: Wait a minute! This song gives me a good idea for the next chapter!! **_**(Sings) Let's go G.N.O!**_

**Blossom:**_** (Sings) Let's go G.N.O!**_

**A/N:**_** Let's go G.N.O!**_

**Blossom & A/N: **_**LET'S GO!!**_

**Blossom:**_** It's a girl's night out!**_

**Brick: What the-?!**

**A/N: Readers! If you know what the idea is, put it in a review! Just remember this clue; _Let's go G.N.O!! _Yeah, I know, I'm crazy, and PROUD OF IT!**


	4. Let's Go GNO!

**How I Found Her**

**Chapter 4: Let's Go G.N.O!**

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were in Blossom's room at the RowdyRuff's house. They were talking about their secret lovers, which meant giggling and snickering.

"Bubbles, who do you have a crush on?" Buttercup asked her blonde pig-tailed sister.

"Oh, well might as well tell you guys. I am, like, in love with…Boomer!" Bubbles whispered the name but in a very excited way.

"No way, really? You know…I could, like, find out if he's into you!" Blossom said. Bubbles gasped and squealed in delight, which meant a yes.

"Alright Buttercup, I've been dying to find out! Who do you like?" Blossom asked, tempted into finding who our favorite tomboy secretly likes.

"Um…there is someone I like, but I don't feel like telling, except he does has this hot bad boy image, and his eyes are extremely cute," Buttercup said, starting to get dreamy-eyed.

"Buttercup, I have a good idea of who your talking about…" Bubbles said.

"What, huh?! How did you know it's Butch?!" Buttercup said angrily. Bubbles on the other hand, looked rather confused.

"Actually I was thinking Mitch Mitchellson, but OH MY GAWD, YOU LIKE BU-mmhph!" Bubbles was about to scream Butch's name, but Buttercup covered her mouth.

"You idiot, do you want to broadcast it to the world!?" Buttercup hissed. She finally let go of Bubbles mouth.

"Sorry. So Blossom…" Bubbles said but was cut off.

"I know what your going to say. Actually, I sort of have a dilemma on my hands. You see, I have two crushes right now. Dexter is super nice and cute, but he does act like a boy genius a lot," Blossom stated, "but, then there's Brick. He is really sweet, cute, funny, handsome, smart, adorabl-" Blossom was cut off by Buttercup's hand.

"Blossom, sweetie, if I were you, I'd pick Brick. You would be a idiot to choose Dexter since you only said two good things about him," Buttercup explained.

"…True."

A 'If Cupid Had A Heart' ring tone was heard. Bubbles took out her cell phone and listened.

"Bubbles here! Uh-huh…Now way, really!….Shut UP!…We are?…We can!?….Sure!…Thanks Ana!" Bubbles hung up and looked at the girls excitedly.

"Ana just called and told me that Robin Snyder is having a party at her house right now and we're INVITED!!" Bubbles squealed.

"OMG, we have to go now!! Bubbles, do you have extra clothes?" Buttercup asked.

"Right here!!" Bubbles pulled out two blue and green knit sweaters that had long sleeves but would show the belly button, and two pairs of black shorts that were knee length from her purse.

_Bubbles carries extra clothes?_ Blossom wondered. She shook the thought out of her head and thought about the party.

"Weird, I have the exact same sweater but in pink," Blossom said.

"Then let's go matching! I heard there also having karaoke over there. Maybe we could all the sing there!" Bubbles said. Buttercup and Blossom both nodded. Blossom was an expert at singing because outside of the mall she would sing to get extra money.

They all got changed and headed downstairs. The RowdyRuff Boys were watching T.V. They were surprised that the girls were leaving.

"Hey, where are you going?" Brick called out.

"To a party, we'll be back at 8 bye!" Blossom said rushed and left.

"Um, why do I feel uncomfortable of her going out?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know, but I feel it too," Butch said.

"Don't worry guys, we're talking about Blossom here, we can trust her." **(A/N: For the record, they left at 6, so don't get confused!)**

--

The three girls entered the house. There was teens everywhere. There was some on the couch, making-out, some drinking punch; there aren't any beer drinkers, and some dancing in the living room. Ana walked up to the girls.

"Hey gal pals! Your made it just in time!" Ana said, sipping her punch.

"In time for what?" Buttercup asked.

"Karaoke! Robin is about to announce it in ten minutes! And you won't believe it, PRINCESS is here," Ana said the name Princess as if it was a germ.

"Who's Princess?" Blossom asked.

"The snobbiest, meanest, rudest, obnoxious girl in Townsville! She's one heck of a villain," Buttercup said. Blossom thought by 'villain' as if mean girl.

A girl came up in front of a small stage built in the living room. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and was holding a microphone.

"Hello people! It's the time we've been waiting for; KARAOKE NIGHT! We have lots of songs and a lyric projector so you can sing. Who would like to go first?" Robin said. Millions of hands rose up. After a while, she chose the three PPGs. They ran up the stage and Robin gave them microphones.

"What do you want to sing?" Robin asked.

"Hmmm, how about G.N.O?" Bubbles asked.

"Okay," Robin turned to the crowd, "I would like to introduce Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup!" Cheers were heard across the room, "They will be singing G.N.O. by Hannah Montana!" More cheers were heard. Finally the music started.

_Buttercup: Don't call me, leave me alone. Not gonna answer my phone, cause I don't, I won't see you!_

_Bubbles: I'm out to have a good time, to get you off of my mind, cause I don't, and I won't need you!_

_PPGs: Time to dial 911, we're gonna have some fun. Hey boy, you know you better run!_

_Blossom: Cause it's a girl's night, it's alright without you! I'm gonna stay out and play out, without you!_

_Buttercup: You better hold tight! Cause girls night! Without you!_

_Bubbles: Let's go G.N.O!_

_Buttercup: Let's go G.N.O!_

_Blossom: Let's go G.N.O!_

_PPGs: LET'S GO!! (silently) It's a girls night…_

_Bubbles: I'll dance with somebody new. Won't have to think about you, and who knows, what that girl, will lead to!_

_Buttercup: You'll hear from everyone, you'll get the 411. Hey boy, you knew this day would come!_

_Blossom: Cause it's a girl's night, it's alright without you! I'm gonna stay out and play out, without you!_

_Bubbles: Let's go G.N.O!_

_Buttercup: Let's go G.N.O!_

_Blossom: Let's go G.N.O!_

_PPGs: LET'S GO!_

_Blossom: Hey boy, don't you wish you could've been a good boy? Try to find another girl like me boy. Feel me when I tell ya I am fine and it's time for me to draw the line._

_PPGs: I said hey boy, don't you wish you could've been a good boy? Try to find another girl like me boy. Feel me when I tell ya I am fine and it's time for me to draw the line!_

_Blossom: Cause it 's a girl's night, it's alright, without you! I'm gonna stay out and play out, without you!_

_Buttercup: You better hold tight! Cause girl's night! Without you!_

_Bubbles: Let's go G.N.O!_

_Buttercup: Let's go G.N.O!_

_Blossom: Let's go G.N.O!_

_PPGs: LET'S GO!! (silently) It's a girl's night…_

The crowd cheered with excitement! People were cheering 'BLOSSOM, BUBBLES, BUTTERCUP! BLOSSOM, BUBBLES, BUTTERCUP!' The girls felt so excited and proud. They felt like superstars under the spotlight. It was beautiful.

"Well done girls! Can you sing a little more? You sound like stars!" Robin said in the microphone. The crowd cheered, begging for more.

--

"Where is she!?" Brick yelled. He had been pacing around the living room, left and right. Blossom was half an hour late.

"Dude, why are you so worried?" Butch said.

"Guys, she at a public party! You know what could happen; someone could've spiked her drink! On her way home, she could've gotten drugged! She could be kidnapped!" Brick yelled.

"Brick, calm down. Maybe she just lost track of time," Boomer said, hoping to calm his brother.

"Guys, if she gets hurt, we're going to be responsible for any serious injury."

"So?" Butch asked, annoyed.

"We could go back to jail." Seconds passed.

"Dudes! We gotta fly!" Butch screamed. The RowdyRuff Boys flew to Robin's house.

--

The boys got inside the house. Everyone just thought they were late invites. They walked into the living room, surprised. They saw the three girls up on stage, talking to the crowd. After a while, they stood up and told Robin something.

"Okay people, by crowd request, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, are going to sing Stripper Friends by Tila Tequila!" Robin said into the microphone. The crowd rose with cheer. The boys were shocked.

"You mean they've been here singing?" Boomer said.

"Yeah, I guess they have…" Brick replied.

"Shh, their about to start!" Butch said. The music rose in.

_Blossom: All my stripper friends,_

_Bubbles: All my ex-boyfriends,_

_Buttercup: We all want the same thing, we all want the same thing._

_Blossom: Bodies in the bar,_

_Bubbles: Reaching for the stars,_

_Buttercup: We all want the same thing!_

_Bubbles: Doesn't matter what you need to get you through your day. If you buy it, or just sell it, or just give it away._

_Blossom: It's the same-_

_Buttercup: At the end-_

_Bubbles: Of the day._

_Buttercup: Doesn't matter if you pray or if you stop praying. Sounds are spinning in your head, and they won't stop playin'._

_Blossom: It's the same-_

_Buttercup: At the end-_

_Bubbles: Of the day._

_Blossom: All my stripper friends,_

_Bubbles: All my ex-boyfriends,_

_Buttercup: We all want the same thing, we all want the same thing._

_Blossom: Bodies in the bar,_

_Bubbles: Reaching for the stars,_

_Buttercup: We all want the same thing._

_(Music plays a little)_

_Buttercup: We all want the same thing._

_Blossom: Doesn't matter if they care or if they don't care less. You got your finger on the trigger of your favorite black dress._

_Blossom: It's okay-_

_Buttercup: At the end-_

_Bubbles: Of the day._

_PPGs: Doesn't matter if your open or afraid to fall. All that matters is that you stay true to who you are._

_Blossom: It's okay-_

_Buttercup: At the end-_

_Bubbles: Of the day._

_Blossom: All my stripper friends,_

_Bubbles: All my ex-boyfriends,_

_Buttercup: We all want the same thing, we all want the same thing._

_Blossom: Bodies in the bar,_

_Bubbles: Reaching for the stars,_

_Buttercup: We all want the same thing._

_Blossom: All my stripper friends,_

_Bubbles: All my ex-boyfriends,_

_Buttercup: We all want the same thing, we all want the same thing._

_Blossom: Books in this small town,_

_Bubbles: Balla's all around,_

_Buttercup: We all want the same thing._

_(They sing and go to the crowd like stars, touching the fan's hands like in T.V.)_

_Blossom: We all wanna live,_

_Bubbles: We all wanna learn,_

_Buttercup: How to love without getting burned._

_PPGs: We all want to be loved, are we good enough? Yeah, yeah!_

_Blossom: All my stripper friends,_

_Bubbles: All my ex-boyfriends,_

_Buttercup: We all want the same thing, we all want the same thing._

_Blossom: Bodies in the bar,_

_Bubbles: Reaching for the stars,_

_Buttercup: We all want the same thing._

_Blossom: All my stripper friends,_

_Bubbles: All my ex-boyfriends,_

_Buttercup: We all want the same thing, we all want the same thing._

_Blossom: Bodies in the bar,_

_Bubbles: Reaching for the stars,_

_PPGs: We all want the same thing!!_

The crowd cheered, including the RowdyRuff Boys. The girls noticed the boys, so they went off the stage and walked to them, which was kind of hard since lots of people were trying to talk to them.

"Hi guys, I know I'm late and I'm EXTREMELY sorry! People were begging us to sing and-" Blossom said, but was cut off.

"It's alright, we understand," Boomer said reassuringly.

"Yeah, but if your going to be late next time, you have to call at least," Brick said.

"Besides, you girls ROCKED out there!" Butch said. The three girls blushed and mumbled thanks. A random girl pushed passed them and went to the girls.

"Hi, I'm Rita! I'm having a huge party this Friday so can you guys come over and sing? Please?"

"Well…." the girls started.

"I'll give you fifty dollars each for every hour," Rita said quickly. Buttercup shook her hand happily.

"See you next week!" Buttercup said.

The girl walked away happily. The boys were kinda dazed of what just happened. The girls just seemed happy they got jobs.

"Um, yeah, we should go home now," Boomer said.

"Yeah, bye Bubbles, bye Buttercup! See you at school!"

**A/N: I really liked this chapter. It's so AWESOME! I'm going to do my happy dance. (Moves and jumps around happily)**

**Butch: (Walks in the room with Brick and Boomer) What are you doing?**

**A/N: (Trips and falls in Butch's arm. Author looks up) You know…you really do have a nice eyes. (Butch smiles pervertedly at Author) And that is why I hate you! **

**(Author slaps Butch's face. He drops her then lands in Boomer's arms. Boomer smiles soothingly and strokes Author's hair)**

**A/N: (Smiles) And that's why you're my second favorite. (Jumps to the ground) Ok, as I was saying, thank you for reading this chapter! You readers rock! And… (Author grabs Brick's red hat off his head) FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW GETS BRICK'S HAT!! **

**Brick: HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! (Author runs around the room with Brick's hat in her hand)**

**A/N: HURRY AND REVIEW!! YAHOO!! OH, AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE SONGS, CHECK YOUTUBE!!**


	5. First Day Of December!

**How I Found Her**

**Chapter 5: First Day Of December**

Blossom woke up before her alarm clock. She had spent 2 weeks with the boys and felt like family (except that she had a small crush on Brick). Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had decided to give themselves a name since they were singers, so they called themselves 'S.S.E.N.' (Sugar, Spice, Everything Nice).

Blossom went to her closet. She picked out a white shirt with a pretty pink tie that had a black cat with blue eyes on it. She also picked out a plaid pink skirt with all kinds of shades of pink, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes.

She walked downstairs and was surprised to see Brick already there, dressed and eating breakfast. Brick was surprised as well to see her up early.

"Morning sunshine," Brick said, reading the newspaper.

"Happy first day of December!" Blossom said, twirling around happily like a ballerina. Brick chuckled at Blossom's excitement.

"Um…where's your red hat?" Blossom asked, looking at Brick's messy hair. "I…don't really know," Brick said.

"Doesn't matter, I have a back-up under my bed," Brick said, running upstairs. Blossom giggled when she saw a hint of long hair he had. The next people that came downstairs were Boomer and Butch.

"Hey Boomer, Butch," Blossom said, sipping some orange juice.

"Morning Blossom," the two boys said.

"Isn't it a BEA-U-TIFUL morning today?" Blossom asked, twirling happily.

"Yup, nothing better than a little morning snow," Boomer said, looking out the window.

"Snow? Oh, I better get a sweater and a hat," Blossom said, running upstairs. Brick finally cam downstairs with a red hat on his head. Later Blossom came downstairs wearing a light pink knit poncho and pink knit winter hat. They all ate their breakfasts and flew to school (Blossom on Brick's back).

--

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Ana were talking to each other outside at the entrance of the school.

"So, when we were in the car, I was bored so I stared out the window, and then I saw a man on a bike with a poodle holding on to him, on his back," Ana said. The three girls stared at her confused.

"Ana, sometimes I wonder if the things you say are true…" Buttercup said, massaging her temples.

"No, it is true, I took a picture on my cell, see?" Ana showed her cell. The girls huddled around it and burst out laughing.

"That is SO cute! Why didn't you tell that the poodle wore a helmet?" Bubbles asked.

"I forgot," Ana said simply and shrugged. The girls giggled a little more until they saw Principle EyStinc, walking toward them. They quickly hid the cell phone and started talking randomly.

"Cut the act girls, but that's not why I came out here," he said, "I came to you because I would like to welcome four new students here."

"This is Berserk," the girl had shaggy orange hair with a twisted red ribbon in her hair. She had pinkish redish eyes and had wicked smile on her face. She was wearing a red collar shirt with one button on it, a plaid red skirt, white leggings and black Mary Jane shoes.

"Right here is Brat," this girl had blond really long ponytails with dark blue bows. She had dark/light blue eyes and a smile that could go flirty to malicious. She was wearing a small dark blue shirt that revealed her belly button, a black short skirt, blue and gold bracelets, white leggings, and black boots.

"Over here is Brute," this girl had jet black hair that was in a shaggy and messy mohawk. She had light/dark green eyes with a smile that said rough and tough. She was wearing a short black dress, a green spike belt, had a green spike bracelet on each hand, white leggings with green fishnet stockings on top and black boots.

"And last is Brainiac," the last girl had long messily curled brown hair with two braids in front of her eye. She had light/dark purple eyes and a smile that was completely mysterious. She was wearing purple school clothes in a punk and tough way like Avril, with more black than purple. She also wore dark purple glasses with a black rhinestone on each corner, a dark purple spike collar, white leggings with purple fishnet stocking on top, and black high heels.

"I want you to show them around the school as a school buddy. Thank you and good bye," the Principle left just like that, leaving the girls in a uncomfortable silence.

"So…do you like puppies?" Bubbles said, hoping to start a conversation.

"I like my puppies well done," Brute said fiercely.

"Um…" Blossom said.

"Listen up and listen good," Berserk said. Each girl pushed their counter-part to the ground.

"We're the PowerPunk Girls-" Berserk said.

"-And we're here to kick some butt-" Brute said roughly.

"-Whether you like it-" Brat said high-pitched that a boy would go crazy for.

"-Or not," Brainiac said, low and tough.

They pounced on the girls and kicked their miserable butts. Berserk kicked Blossom in the gut and pulled her hair, spinning her around and throwing her to the ground. Brat pinned Bubbles to the ground and pulled her pigtails until she screeched. When she did, Brat kicked her to the ground. Brute was punching Buttercup like there was no tomorrow. She didn't stop in second, until she punched Buttercup in the jaw and let her fall to the ground. Brainiac was twisting every bone in Ana's body, making her yell in pain. When she twisted almost every bone, she simply picked her up in the air and threw her to the ground. They were about to throw energy flames until the RowdyRuff Boys and Andy came to save the day.

"What is wrong you girls?!" Boomer yelled as he picked up Bubbles.

"You could've KILLED THEM!" Butch yelled, trying to see if Buttercup could stand. The four punks just smirked. In a quick second, they looked all innocent and angelic.

"We're sorry…" Berserk said.

"We didn't mean to," Brat said, digging her boot into the dirt.

"It's just that…they were being mean to us," Brute said, pouting.

"They wouldn't give us a chance," Brainiac said slowly.

"Phfft, yeah right. Even if they did, which I'm not saying its true, how come you were about to throw a energy blast at them?" Andy said, being a quick thinker.

The punks were silent, which made the boys smirk and the girls giggle, if they had enough energy. They stood up and left, leaving the punks in rage.

"We must get our revenge sister," Brute said, angrily glaring at Buttercup.

"But how," Brat asked.

"I wish I knew…" Berserk said, annoyed.

"I have a plan," Brainiac said. Their eyes turned to her, "the girls seem to have lovers. If we can take them away, they will be weak with sadness and we can destroy them easily. We will finally have Townsville in the palm of our hands, just like Vilestown. Oppressor Plutonium will be so proud," she said with a smirk of evil.

"Sister, I like the way you think. If we can use guys, I'm pretty sure we can charm these lovers of theirs. Even if they are relationships, or simple minded 'crushes'. And once we destroy those PowerPuffs, we will destroy their lovers as well!" Berserk said, cackling with evil laughter.

--

Boomer was walking to homeroom. Brat watched him from afar. A evil little smile slowly grew on her face. _I have to admit, he's cute. No wonder Bubbles digs him,_ she thought. She walked toward him, pretending to bump into him and drop all of her stuff.

"Oh no! I am so sorry," Brat said, pretending to be embarrassed.

"Uh…it's okay?" Boomer said, picking up her stuff, "Just…watch where your going next time, alright?"

"No way, all I want to watch is you," Brat said, smiling. Boomer widened his eyes and blushed. _What is she doing?!_ Boomer wondered.

"You look so hot when your blushing," Brat said seductively. Boomer shook his head making him stop blushing. _She's planning something, I just know it!_ Boomer's mind raced. His brain was telling him to run, but he couldn't.

"Booommmeeerrr," Brat purred in his ear. Boomer stiffened in fear.

"Y-Yeah, Brat?" he asked.

Right at that moment, Bubbles walked around into the hall way. Brat noticed and took advantage of this moment. She grabbed Boomer by the collar and forcefully kissed him. Boomer was shocked and tried to move but can't, until he realized why. Brat's bracelets were around his ankles like cuffs. Brat shifted to her side, making it look like that he was kissing her.

Bubbles was walked to her locker and took out her books. She turned around and froze in her tracks. She saw Boomer kissing Brat. Tears welled up in her eyes, making her make-up stain. Looking at the scene, she felt her whole world crumble beneath her. Her knees trembled in sadness, so she ran, she ran as fast as she can. Boomer saw her and finally broke through the titanium bracelets. Before he could run, Brat grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"There's no use trying Boomer. You know you don't like Bubbles. You know you want to be with me. You don't need her, when you got me right here…" she whispered, licking his face.

"NO! Your wrong! I love Bubbles more than anything! And you can't do ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" he pulled through her grasp and ran in search of Bubbles. Brat just smirked.

"One down, three more to go," before she walked away she said, "No way she'll believe him now…"

**(Author is dressing a stuffed bear as a princess. Boomer busts through the door and grabs the Author)**

**Boomer: How COULD YOU!**

**A/N: How could I wh- (giggles) Nice shade of lipstick Boomer.**

**(Boomer grabs a mirror and sees the lipstick Brat left. He wipes it off)**

**A/N: What did you do? Did you kiss Bubbles?**

**Boomer: How could you write that chapter!?**

**A/N: (Confused) What chapter?**

**Boomer: Didn't you write a chapter?**

**A/N: No, I was going to write one tomorrow. Why? (Author looks toward computer and sees four girls on it) WHAT THE?! WHO ARE THEY?**

**Berserk: (Turns around) Hello Author. Long time no see…**

**A/N: When did THEY get there?!**

**Boomer: I DON'T KNOW!**

**A/N: Wait a minute…(Looks at Brainiac) You look familiar. **

**Brainiac: You have created me in your dreams. Thanks to you, you have revived the PowerPunk Girls, Oppressor Plutonium, and me, the new PowerPunk…**

**Boomer: You REVIVED them!**

**A/N: I don't know! I was just dreaming!! Oh no, they're going to take over my story! **

**Brute: (Gets out plushie snake) Now…do what we say, and maybe we won't gag you. UNDERSTAND!!**

**A/N: (gulp) Yes ma'am… **_**help…**_

**Brat: Review or DIE!**

**Boomer: (Whispers) Don't worry readers, I'll find a way. Just give us some help here, please!**


	6. It's Happening

**How I Found Her **

**Chapter 6: It's Happening**

**(A/N: Before I start this story, I would like to say, first about the PowerPunks, CatiJoy, I didn't copy, honest. I was dreaming about it, so I wrote it and…you know the rest. And I REALLY didn't copy, cross my heart, hope to die…okay, I don't want to die, but you get what I mean. Also, I love your story CatiJoy! Now on with the story before the PowerPunks get here!)**

Bubbles ran to the other side of the school, looking for anyone to talk too. She kept running, tears sliding down her cheeks, until she bumped into someone. She got up and helped the person up.

"I'm sorry, really. I'm a little distracted," Bubbles said, getting her up.

"That is alright, just watch where you are going," the girl said. Bubbles took a quick look at her. She had brown hair with a bit of blonde that went down to her ankles. Her eye color was a strange mix of dark blue and light blue. She was wearing a gray shirt, a black skirt, and black sneakers. She had black lip stick and dark blue eye shadow.

"I'm Bubbles, who are you?" Bubbles asked, wiping her eyes.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but…I am Beam, your daughter from the future," she said. Bubbles stared in complete shock. **(A/N: Icequeen12, thank you for letting me use your character, and I hope you don't mind that surprise. It makes it more…dramatic.)**

--

"Sisters! Great news! I didn't get Bubble's lover, but I got her into believing he's with me," Brat said to the three girls. They smiled at her.

"Excellent, everything is going exactly according to plan. Who shall go next?" Berserk asked, looking at Brute and Brainiac.

"I believe I should. My counter-part seems to have a relationship, and it will be the toughest to break," Brainiac said. Berserk nodded and took out a note-book. It had four small faces on it. There was Boomer, Butch, Brick, and Andy. She carefully crossed out Boomer.

"Alright sister, you know what you must do. I believe Andy is at football practice, go QUICKLY!" Berserk said. Brainiac nodded and flew to the football field. She searched until she found Andy…with Ana. She quickly hid behind the bleachers, deciding to hear their conversation.

"So, tonight maybe I can take you to the movies?" he asked.

"Oh Andy, I would but I can't. My mom is busy and I have to help her make the Mayor's speech," she said sadly. Andy looked rather confused.

"Isn't the Mayor supposed to write his speech?" he asked.

Ana giggled, "Not in his book," and they laughed.

"I need to use the restroom, be right back," Ana said, and ran off inside the school. Brainiac smiled and walked behind Andy.

"Hello," she said happily. Andy jumped and turned around, almost relieved it was only Brainiac, but angry.

"What do you want," he asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for lying and hurting your girlfriend, but I was hoping to make it up to you," Brainiac said. Andy rolled his eyes.

"Like what?" he asked. Brainiac looked behind him and saw Ana coming back, so she took advantage of this moment.

"Like this," she said seductively. She grabbed his head and kissed him. Andy was shocked, so he tried to move, but couldn't. Brainiac used her powers by making Andy arms snake around her waist. She shifted to her side making it look completely like he kissed her. Andy kept trying to remove his arms, but he just could not control them. Brainiac ruffled his hair, making it look like she enjoyed the kiss, but didn't since she had used many guys so many time.

Ana walked over to where Andy was, but froze in her tracks. She saw Andy and Brainiac kissing. Ana felt sad enough to cry, but anger filled up inside her. She stomped over there and pulled Andy away from her. Andy was breathing hard cause Brainiac sucked almost all the air out of him, so he couldn't speak.

"Andy, why is she here?" Brainiac asked, pretending to be confused.

"What do you mean 'why am I here'?!" Ana asked angrily.

"Well, I'm his girlfriend," Brainiac said as if it was normal. Ana gasped and looked at Andy. She was frowning but started to scowl.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! YOU CHEATED ON ME!!" Ana slapped his face and stomped away, but stopped and turned to him, "By they w-way, WE'RE THROUGH!" Ana yelled, trying to hold back tears. She ran away, letting the tears fall freely on the ground.

"What the-?" Andy said, touching the cheek that Ana slapped. Brainiac kissed his lips gently, and said, "Call me," and walked away, leaving him in utter shock.

--

"W-What do you mean, 'my daughter from the future'?" Bubbles asked.

"I am your daughter from the year 2014. I was born with the powers to travel in time. Something horrible has happened in the future, the Punks have taken over Townsville. They terrorize it everyday, killing many of innocent souls. That is why I have came to you. Your sisters will also be visited by their daughters," Beam explained.

"Buttercup has a daughter?" Bubbles asked. Beam nodded.

"So does Blossom and Ana," she said.

"Wait, they're not my sisters, they're my friends," Bubbles said. Beam shook her head.

"No, they're your long lost sisters, Ana was given out for adoption when she was very young, Blossom was kidnapped and close to being raped. Now Blossom lives with the RowdyRuffs, your former-arch enemy. Ana lives with Miss. Bellum, the Mayor's secretary," Beam explained.

"So, you're my daughter?" Bubbles asked again.

Beam started to get teary-eyed, "Yes, I am Mom," she hugged Bubbles and cried on her shoulder. Bubbles patted her back.

"Why are you so sad seeing me?" Bubbles asked.

"Y-You were m-murdered in the y-year 2012," Beam cried. Bubbles froze in her place. Lots of questions went around her head.

"You were murdered by the Punks, and they've taken away your husband," Beam, wiping her eyes.

"My husb- who is my husband?"

"Your counter-part Boomer." Bubbles grew confused.

"But right now, he was kissing Brat and-"

"It was all part of their plan, to take over Townsville, just like Vilestown. I need your help, we all need your help Mom, for the sake of Townsville's future." Beam was begging her. What was Bubbles supposed to? She gently got Beam in a hug and whispered in her ear, "Of course I'll help you…"

--

Ana was sitting on a couch in the student lounge. She was crying her eyes out, knowing Andy wouldn't find her since she was in the girl's student lounge. Her tears gently fell on her glasses, sliding down and leaving a small puddle on the floor. She took off her glasses and wiped them.

A girl walked inside the lounge. She had short brown hair and the exact same glasses like Ana. She was wearing Japanese school girl clothes except in dark purple and light purple, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes.

"Um, sorry to bother you, but you dropped this when you were running," the girl said. She handed her a golden chain bracelet with a locket that Andy gave her. Ana looked at it and scowled, throwing at the letting it break to pieces.

"Uh…"

"Sorry, I'm just mad right now. What's your name?"

"My name is Amy, and I am your daughter from the year 2014." There was silence between them. Ana burst out laughing.

"Yeah, that's a good one!" Ana said, wiping her eyes. Amy shook her head.

"I am telling the truth and-"

"Show me proof!"

"Well, okay," Amy pulled out a picture from her pocket. Ana looked at it and her eyes widened. There was a picture of her and Andy, standing next to each other grown up. In the middle was Amy, except she looked 4 years younger.

"Huh, but, he, punk, kissed, me, cry, and what, you-" Ana stuttered until Amy slapped her.

"Thanks, but Andy was kissing Brainiac-"

"Fake."

"What?"

"Fake. It was all fake. It was all part of the Punks plan to take over Townsville. Your sisters are endangered."

"My sisters? I'm a only child."

"No you are not. The Professor created you first before the PowerPuffs, except you had super powers, so he gave you away for adoption. When he created the Puffs, he kept them because since they STILL had powers, there was nothing he could do. He was always disappointed with himself when he gave you away."

"You mean, I have powers?!" Ana jumped in the air and floated. She flew around excitedly, but stopped.

"Does Andy have powers?" she asked.

"Yup, he was created by Mojo, except he didn't came out as plan, he was only one, and Mojo wanted three, so he put him for adoption as well. But the point is Mother that the sake of Townsville is endangered. I don't want you to die again!" Amy hugged her tightly, which scared Ana a little. She was going to die, and the citizens probably will too, so she had to do something. She rubbed Amy's back.

"Don't worry Amy, we're going to destroy those PowerPunks no matter what happens!" Ana said bravely. Amy's head shot up with a smile plastered on her face.

"Really?! Yay! C'mon, hopefully Beam found her mom!" Amy grabbed Ana's hand and flew away 50 MPH.

_I wonder how the others will react…_ Ana wondered.

**Me: Luckily Boomer and I thought of an idea how to save ourselves, so I gathered up the Puff's daughters!**

**(Four girls are surrounding the Punks, one with pinkish redish eyes, another with dark/light green eyes, Beam, and Amy.)**

**Me: You'll find out the other two in my next chappie 'It's Happening Part 2'! Wee!**

**Boomer: She had too much cheese.**

**Butch: How does cheese make someone hyper?**

**Me: In so many ways you don't understand! Yee-haw, I'm a cowboy- er, girl!**

**Brick: Uh, yeah, if anyone has ideas for the other two girls, give us some ideas, it makes her brain hurt less.**

**Me: And, yet again, THANK YOU ICEQUEEN12 FOR LETTING ME USE BEAM!! SHE IS SO COOL! SHOULD I TURN OFF THE CAPS LOCK?**

**Brick: Uh, yeah, you should.**

**Me: NO WAY! IT'S AWESOME!! REVIEW PEOPLE, IT MAKES ME FEEL AWESOME!!**


	7. It's Happening Part 2

**How I Found Her**

**Chapter 7: It's Happening Part 2**

"Sister, I am back with great news. My counter-part has broken up with her boyfriend, thinking he cheated on her with me," Brainiac said, smirking.

"Perfect," Berserk said, crossing Andy out from the list.

"So, who's next?" Brat asked. Their eyes fell on Brute, who was sharpening the spikes on her bracelet.

"Why me? Why not Berserk?" she asked angrily.

"Because I'm still trying to think of a idea, now be gone and catch that man," Berserk said, filing her nails.

"Grrr…fine, I'll see what I can do," Brute flew away, in search of the dark green bad boy. Her first guess was to look in the gym, and luckily he was there. He was playing basketball with some other boys. She sat on the bleachers, laid back and crossed her legs. Her eyes fell on his arms. _Muscles…perfect,_ she thought in her head, making her plan.

"Alright guys, practice is over!" the coach called out to them. Butch walked off the court and sat a few feet next to Brute. She silently moved closer to him.

"Nice moves you got out there," she said. Butch turned to Brute confused.

"Gee, thanks?" he said, drinking a water bottle and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He took out a chocolate granola bar and took a bite from it, leaving a smear of chocolate on his cheek.

"Uh…Butch," Brute asked.

"Yeah?" Butch asked, a little annoyed.

"You got a little," a idea popped in her head, "on second thought, let me get that." She scooted closer to him and licked the chocolate off his face. A idea popped in his perverted little head, but he ignored it, and pushed her away.

"What is wrong you?!" he asked, wiping the saliva she left. She smirked at him seductively.

"Just showing a little affection, is that so wrong?" she asked. Butch smirked.

"In my world…not really, but right now, it's too wrong," he said and walked into the hallway. Brute got up and followed him.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" she asked. Butch looked at seeing if she was serious.

"Nope," he said, and walked to his locker.

"Oh c'mon, you know you want to," she said, trying to seduce him. Butch, however, rolled his eyes.

"Not in a million years I would want to kiss you, Demi Lovato, maybe, but not you," Butch said, fully annoyed. Out of the corner from Brute's eye, she saw Buttercup barely turning into the hallway they were in. Brute smiled at this easy advantage.

"Wanna bet?" she said, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Butch was shocked, and very disgusted. First, her breath tasted like…onions?! Man, what does she eat in the morning? Cereal with onion flakes? Second, today he was going to try to ask Buttercup to go out with him, since he secretly liked her.

Buttercup left a report she promised to give to her history teacher, so she ran to her locker. She turned around and was simply shocked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, nor rather the feeling in her gut. It made her scowl and her face turn red with anger. It made her think _That should be ME kissing Butch _and _Why HER, and why not me!?_**(A/N: OOC, I know)** What was this feeling in her stomach? One simple word; jealousy. She slammed her locker loud enough for Brute to pull away. She smiled smugly and waved at our steamy little tomboy. Butch, however, was shaking his head, trying to get rid of the taste in his mouth. Buttercup stomped away from the sight, not caring if she would fail her history report. She was just angry.

--

Blossom was in swimming class. She had a red one-piece swimsuit and red flip-flops. Sadly, Berserk was also in her class, wearing a skimpy red bikini. The only reason she was wearing it because…I don't know, I have no idea what her plan is. Oh yeah, Brick is in the swimming class too.

"Hey Brick," Blossom said as she walking to the pool.

"Hi Bloss, I didn't know you were into swimming," Brick said, slowly going into the pool.

"It sounded fun, you know, floating in the water like a cute little duck."

"Actually, I never thought of it that way, but it sounds really nice," Brick chuckled.

"More like a Disney Film," Berserk said, suddenly joining into the conversation.

"Well, Disney Films are my favorite, like Cinderella, it's a really nice story," Blossom said.

"I think the stepsisters should've married Prince Charming, they deserved it more than that ugly wanna-be," Berserk said, crossing her arms. Brick and Blossom stared at her confused.

"Okay students, we're going to set up groups in three-some, Jimmy, Timmy, and Cindy, Blossom, Brick, and Berserk…" so the people gathered together with their groups.

"Alright, each group has to do the doggy paddle," groans were heard, "students, please. We have to start with the basics, so basically, we're doing the doggy paddle!"

"Um, Brick," Blossom said, floating on her back, "what's the doggy paddle?"

"It's this sort of move when you swim like a dog in water, you have to shake your 'paws' in front of you and kick your 'hind legs' in the back," Brick said.

"Sounds more like riding a bike," Berserk muttered.

"Yeah, like what Berserk said, 'riding a bike,'" Brick said. Berserk didn't care about school, she was just thinking of her plan. She looked toward the other side of the pool wall and saw a CPR poster. Berserk smiled and walked to the other side of the pool, or the deep end. Once she was there, she jumped in, hearing the coach scream, "BERSERK, DON'T JUMP THERE!" She landed in the water, pretending to sink, which looked very believable.

"Brick! You have to go help her!" Blossom yelled. Brick nodded and swam over there in less than 10 seconds. He brought back a REAL unconscious Berserk in his arms.

"Oh my," the coach said looking at Berserk's pale face, "Blossom, go get a towel, Brick, since you know CPR, you must perform it," the coach said quickly. Brick looked at him strangely.

"Why can't you do CPR?"

"I-I never practiced it." The students stared at their dumb coach. "Look just do it!"

Blossom ran into the locker rooms finding a clean white towel. The coach ran off looking for the nurse. Brick was getting ready. He put his ear to her chest.

"Okay, she's definitely not breathing." **(A/N: I never done CPR, so I'm trying to remember what was in my textbook)**

Brick pinched her nose close and opened her mouth. Blossom came back with two towels. She put one behind Berserk's head and wrapped the other around her body. Brick carefully put his mouth over hers. He gave out two large breaths. He pushed down on her chest and checked her breathing again. Nothing, so he did it again. After five more tries, he checked her breathing and she started coughing up water. Everyone cheered.

"What -cough- happ -cough- ened?" Berserk said, more likely coughed.

"You drowned and Brick saved you," Blossom said smiling.

"He did?!" Berserk said. She couldn't believe her plan didn't work. She looked around and saw everyone has left except for Blossom and Brick. A new plan formed in her head.

"Thanks Brick, you're a really brave guy," she said seductively. She leaned into his face and kissed him on the lips. Brick was frozen in shock. Blossom was mortified, but then her face turned suspicious. Berserk quickly bit Brick's lower lip so hard, she tasted blood in her mouth. Brick tightly shut his eyes in pain and moaned (painfully). From Blossom's point of view, it looked more like he enjoyed it. Tears welled up in her eyes, stinging like alcohol on a cut **(A/N: I know the feeling, ouch)**. She ran into the locker room, changing into her clothes, and ran out of there. Blossom felt a stabbing pain in her heart. Her legs felt numb and felt like she was floating in the air, only thing is, she WAS floating in the air. Blossom looked at her feet, staring at puddle of tears.

"I can't believe he fell for her…" Blossom said, gazing at the puddle. She rubbed her eyes furiously.

"Who am I kidding, he probably never loved me to begin with! If he did, he would've asked! I've been staying at his house for 2 weeks!!" Blossom yelled at herself. She flew to the student's lounge and threw herself at the couch, sobbing.

--

Buttercup sat in the library, tears slowly crawling down her cheek. She scowled at herself and wiped them off as if they were bugs. She turned to the other direction and saw a couple making-out with each other. They continued for another five minutes, which started to annoy her. She walked to them and pulled the boy away from the girl.

"What's wrong with you?! There are people trying to study, but can't if you continue your moan-fest!" Buttercup whispered/yelled.

"Fine, let's go Brenda," the boy said, tugging her. Brenda seemed a little happy seeing Buttercup.

"That's alright John, I want to talk to her." The boy looked at her annoyed and left. Brenda smiled and took a seat next to where Buttercup was sitting.

"So, your name is Brenda?" Buttercup asked. Brenda had dark green eyes and jet black hair that ended to her shoulders. She was wearing a light green shirt, blue jean capris, and green sandals. She had hoop earrings, lip gloss, and light green eye shadow as well.

"Yeah, I'm Brenda. Your Buttercup, right?" she asked.

"That's me…"

"OMG, it's so great to meet you!!" Brenda almost yelled. The librarian shushed them from far away. Buttercup looked at Brenda furiously, who was just smiling excitedly.

"Maybe we should talk outside," Buttercup said, grabbing her backpack. Brenda nodded and walked out, meeting another person.

"Buttercup, I would like you to meet my brother Brandon," Brenda said, gesturing to a boy next to her. He had short jet black spiky hair and light green eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt with a smiley face, dark blue baggy jeans, and sneakers.

"Hello Buttercup," he said.

"Hey, what's up," she said in reply. Brenda giggled and Brandon chuckled. Buttercup eyebrow lifted up in confusion.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Buttercup asked. Brenda and Brandon looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"How should I explain this, um…" Brenda began.

"We are your son and daughter from the year 2014. Townsville needs your help, the Punks have taken over the city, destroying it piece by piece, then they will destroy Citysville, then Megaville, then who knows where! Maybe the whole world! You have to help us!!" Brandon yelled.

"Ugh, why can't my future self do it?" Buttercup said lazily.

"You were murdered by the Punks in 2012, and they've stolen Daddy's heart!" Brenda sobbed.

"What the- who's Daddy!?" Buttercup asked/yelled.

"Butch Jojo, your former enemy," Brandon said, trying to comfort his sister.

"BUTCH?! Prove it!!" Buttercup said.

"How do you think I got that boy to make-out with me?" Brenda said, suddenly full of attitude.

"Oh my, the girl got Butch's charm, what do you got?" Buttercup asked Brandon.

"The will to kick butt!" he said proudly. Buttercup grinned and patted his back.

"That's my boy!" she said. "Hey, I can kick butt too!" Brenda said. Buttercup patted her back as well, "That's my girl!"

"Well, let's go find the others-"

"Wait a minute!"

"What?"

"How many kids others have?"

"They each had one each.."

"WHAT?!"

"C'mon, we have to meet up at the soccer field!" And they all flew away.

--

Blossom was still sitting on the couch. She had a flower in her hand, plucking it's petals out saying he loves me, he loves me not. There was ten petal less flowers on the floor, and next to the flowers were a pile of pink petals.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves Berserk, he will never love me, doesn't care about me, now I need more petals!" Blossom said, finishing her flower too quickly. When she grabbed another flower, a girl with scarlet red eyes, orange red hair walked into the room. She was a pink shirt with a red stripe in the middle, red skirt, white stockings, pink shoes, and a bow like Blossom's, except in pink.

"Hello, why are you sad?" she said, sitting next to her with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, I'm just having some…love trouble, I guess…" Blossom said, slowly.

"She planned it," the girl said.

"What?"

"Berserk planned it…" and since the author is lazy and tired, the girl begins to explain about the plan the Punks made, her sisters are the PowerPuffs and Ana, her husband, she is her daughter, and other stuff.

"Brick? My husband? Me? Killed?! By Punks?! Sisters!! Sorry, this it too weird for me to think, I mean, my daughter from the future? C'mon, that's the strangest thing I have ever heard!" Blossom said, trying to contain her laughter.

"Stranger things have happened," the girl said calmly.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Berry Momoko."

"Nice name!"

"Thanks. Of course you think it's nice, I mean, you named me…"

"So, do you have any special powers?"

"Yeah, I can breathe ice, see into the future, fly, x-ray vision; I can see through skin, heat vision, laser beams, and whatnot," Berry Momoko said.

"Amazing!" Blossom said in awe.

"Well, you have those powers, except the future thing."

"So…"

"We should probably take you to your sisters. Oh, the boys will be there too!" Berry Momoko said.

"How do you know that?"

"I looked in the future, now come one!!" Berry Momoko grabbed Blossom's hand and they flew to the soccer field.

**A/N: I love, love, love, love, LOVE this story!! **

**Brick: You haven't update for four days!**

**Berry Momoko: But she updated today, didn't she?**

**Brick: Whoa! Who are you?**

**Berry Momoko: You'll find out very soon!**

**A/N: Berry Momoko, you are awesome!**

**Brenda: Us too?**

**A/N: I love you all, it's like I made the four perfect teenage girls! (Author hugs Brenda, Amy, Berry Momoko, and Beam)**

**Brandon: HEY! What about me?**

**A/N: You want to be in a girl hug?**

**Brandon: …No.**

**A/N: Yup, that's what I thought.**

**Butch: You mean…Buttercup and I had TWO kids?!**

**A/N: I guess?**

**Butch: SWEET!**

**Brandon & Brenda: Eh…**

**A/N: Don't worry kids, over the years, he'll probably grow less perverted. **

**Beam: Hopefully…**

**Berry Momoko: Review!!**

**Brenda: (Looks at Author) If you created us, are we your children? **

**A/N: Good question…let's skip that, REVIEW!! It makes me SMILEY!!**


	8. It's Happening Part 3

**How I Found Her **

**Chapter 8: It's Happening Part 3**

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Ana were sitting at the soccer field with their future children. Later the boys came over and sat with them, the children explaining to them what happened and why.

"You mean in the future, we're married?!" Andy said, pointing at Ana.

"Whoa," Brick muttered, staring into space.

"Not a problem with me," Boomer said, putting his arm around Bubbles, who giggled.

"So, can you explain how all of this happened?" Blossom asked. The daughters and son looked at each other and nodded. Beam stood up and cracked her knuckles, producing a screen on the ground. Berry Momoko faced the screen and putted her fingers on each side of her head, causing the screen to turn on.

"What we're about to show you is what have happened in the year 2012," Brandon said, staring intensely at the screen. A small board appeared on the screen with the words, 'Select A Date.'

"This is the S.A.D. board. We pick the year, month, and day to show what exactly happened. Since Berry Momoko has the power to predict the future, she is able to show what happened back then as well," Amy said. Brandon typed in 12/24/12.

"Wait a minute! That's Christmas!" Buttercup said.

"Yes, sadly you were all murdered on Christmas. Every Christmas holiday always gives us grief. Never fair," Beam said, little tears falling from her eyes.

"Shush, it's starting!" Andy said, staring at the pictures.

_Blossom was in the kitchen making spaghetti while Brick was in the living room watching T.V. with 12 year-old Berry Momoko._** (A/N: This means Berry Momoko is really 14 right now!)**

"_I can't wait for tonight Mommy! Tonight Santa is coming to give me presents! Daddy, am I on the Naughty list?" Berry Momoko asked. Brick laughed._

"_Now would you think that? You know you've been a good girl!" Brick said._

"_Well, last week I had a fight with cousin Brenda because I accidentally burned her gingerbread cookies!" Berry Momoko said sadly._

"_It was only by accident, Santa puts people on the Naughty list unless they did mean stuff on purpose, so there is nothing to worry about," Brick said soothingly._

"_Okay, thanks Daddy!" Berry Momoko said happily. She walked to the Christmas tree next to the doorway and stared at a pink and red Christmas ornament. Berry Momoko knew this ornament was special because her Dad gave it to her Mom when they had their first Christmas together._

"_Alright everyone, the spaghetti is ready!" Blossom said happily._

_Berry Momoko grabbed her plate and sat at the dinner table. She started to move the meatballs around until it formed a happy face._

"_I can't wait for tonight Mom! Are we going to stay at Ana's for the whole night like last year?" Berry Momoko asked, putting on her angelic face. Blossom giggled,_

"_Of course, you know that. It's family tradition! You get to stay with your cousins for the whole night, then you'll wake up and find presents under the Christmas tree," Blossom said dreamingly. _

"_It's nice getting together with the family, since everyone is always busy," Brick said, swallowing a meatball. Blossom and Berry Momoko already finished their plates, Brick had only eaten one bite._

"_How do you girls do that?" Brick asked, staring at the empty plates._

"_It's a secret Daddy, sorry," Berry Momoko said giggling, rushing upstairs. She flopped onto her bed, putting on her headphones and listened to the No Secrets song 'That's What Girls Do'._

_--_

_Ana and Andy were busy putting sleeping bags in the living room. Amy was upstairs in her room, chatting on the computer with her cousins._

_**PurpleAX2: **__I can't wait for you guys to come over! Mother and Father is busy putting sleeping bags in the living room, that way maybe we can see Santa!_

_**Cherry Berry:**__ Oh that IS exciting! I always wanted to meet Santa. What happens if he doesn't have a beard AT ALL!_

_**PurpleAX2:**__ I'm sure he'll have a beard. It should be possible since he has been alive for years. And it will be white since he's an elder._

_**Cherry Berry: **__I guess…_

_**Now Entering Chat Room 1: Charming Devil**_

_**Now Entering Chat Room 1: Powerful Demon**_

_**Cherry Berry: **__Hi Brenda! Hey Brandon!_

_**Charming Devil: **__Hi!_

_**Powerful Demon:**__ Hey wazzup?_

_**PurpleAX2:**__ LOL! Brandon, are you trying to talk like your Mother and Father when they were young?_

_**Powerful Demon: **__Hey! Mama and Papa were the coolest people when they were in high school! They were really…retro!_

_**Charming Devil:**__ Brandon, I'm pretty sure Mama and Papa didn't say retro when they were young, they used to say that in the 70s._

_**Powerful Demon: **__Whatever._

_**Cherry Berry: **__Now I'm pretty sure they DID say that!_

_**PurpleAX2: **__LOL!_

_**Now Entering Chat Room 1: Black-&-Blue**_

_**Black-&-Blue:**__ Hey everyone. Amy, I can't wait for tonight!_

_**PurpleAX2: **__Me too!_

_**Cherry Berry: **__So Amy, did you set up the traps?_

_**PurpleAX2:**__ All taken care of!_

_**Charming Devil:**__ Excellent!_

_**Powerful Demon:**__ What are you talking about?_

_**Black-&-Blue:**__ Well, before school ended, the girls and I made mistletoes and Amy put them up around the house where our parents should be. Then we implanted cameras for we can see if our parents kiss!_

_**Powerful Demon:**__ You are all EVIL little girls!_

_**All Girls: **__We know._

_**Now Leaving Chat Room 1: Everyone**_

_Amy left the chat room and clicked a icon on her desktop. A screen popped and four other screens popped up with it. It showed the kitchen, the living room, the stair case, and the back porch. Yes, that is where they put up the mistletoes. And yes, they were all excited._

_--_

_Bubbles, Boomer, and Beam were the first to arrive, then Buttercup, Butch, Brandon, and Brenda, and last, Brick, Blossom, and Berry Momoko. All the cousins ran up to Amy's room crowded around her computer._

"_Alright guys, since one of your parents will walk under the mistletoe first,…I bet 10 bucks it will Beam's parents!" Amy said, slamming down a 10._

"_I'll give three gingerbread men that it's Berry Momoko's parents!" Brenda said, taking out three cookies from a box and putting them next to the money._

"_Well, I'll give my Nintendo Helmet if it's Amy's parents!" Brandon said, tossing a helmet video game in. _**(A/N: If only they existed…)**

"_This fashion magazine if it's Brenda's and Brandon's," Berry Momoko said, pulling it out of her pocket._

"_Hmm, my brown hair dye, if none of your parents get under it tonight," Beam said, tossing in a tube of dye._

"_Well, I guess that's it! I'll check the screen right now!" Amy logged in, clicked the icon, and the screen popped up. No one was under it for at least half an hour. Until two familiar parents went into the kitchen and stood under the mistletoe. It was…_

**A/N: There, chapter done.**

**Brick: What the?! You left at a cliffy! That is the craziest thing for you to do!!**

**A/N: (Author takes out plushie snake) What did you say?**

**Brick: I said-ACK! (Author strangles Brick with snake)**

**A/N: SAY YOUR SORRY!!**

**Brick: ACK, COUGH, I'm, ACK! Sorry!**

**A/N: (Let's go) That's what I thought.**

**Butch: Wow, that's the first time you used that.**

**A/N: Pretty much, hey, has anyone seen my cheese?**

**Boomer: OO She is crazy.**

**A/N: (Takes out cheese from a closet and eats) I know right! :D**

**Butch: Review, and don't you DARE give her any cheese.**

**A/N: NO! Give me cheese! It makes me feel hyper!**

**Boomer: (Watches Author and Butch wrestle, screaming something about cheese) Eh, review.**

**Brick: Author, your forgetting some exciting news.**

**A/N: (Stops wrestling) Oh YEAH! Readers, go to my profile and read a update I put up called, 'It's the greatest news in PowerPuff Life!' It will so make you happy! And review too!**


	9. It's Happening Part 4

**How I Found Her**

**Chapter 8: It's Happening Part 4**

_It was…_

--

"Oh my god!" screamed Blossom, who was suddenly in tears.

"Blossom, what's wrong?" Brick asked.

"T-Those…are the s-same four guys who, who were going t-to…RAPE ME!" Blossom wailed. She sobbed silently in Brick's arm, as the others watched with shock.

--

_Four men sneaked inside from the back porch. Each of them was holding weapons._

"_WHO ARE THEY?!" Beam screamed._

"_I-I don't know!" Amy said, staring at the screen._

"_Girls! We have to go find our parents! They're probably in their rooms," Brandon said. The cousins jumped off their seats and ran out the room. Each child went to their parent's room._

_Beep beep_

_The kids froze in their spots. They looked at each other, silently screaming in their minds. They peeked through the hallway, watching what the men were doing._

"_**Are you in? Over**__," a punkish voice said. The voice came from a walkie-talkie that one of the men were holding. He pressed a button, saying, "Affirmative, over."_

"_**Alright, you know what to do. Just get in their rooms, assassinate them, and get out,"**__ another voice said, full of evil and glee._

"_Copy that," a man said, "Alright boys, let's move." The four men walked into the hallway. All of the kids gaped in horror._

"_They're going to assassinate our parents!" Berry Momoko shuddered. The kids ran quickly into their parent's room, but it was too late._

"_Say-" a man said. He pointed a gun at a sleeping Bubble. Boomer was nowhere to be found._

"_-goodnight-" another man said. He was pointing a gun at an also sleeping Buttercup. Butch wasn't there as well._

"_-PowerPuff-" another man responded. He was as well pointing a gun at Ana. Andy was nowhere to be seen._

"_-Girl," a man laughed. He had a gun and a butcher knife in his hands. He was very near to Blossom. Brick was gone. Each daughter (or son) was watching all of this right in front of them. They were frozen in fear. Each man pointed the gun right on their forehead. _

_Click_

_SHOOM!_

_A sickening crack was heard. The worse death was Blossom. When the man had killed her, he had stabbed Blossom in the stomach. Right before he left, he carved into her arm 'Gone' with the butcher knife, raped her, and left. When they left, the children stepped in front of their lifeless mothers, sobbing at their side. Even in their death sleep, they were still smiling._

_The scene changed to the funerals, with each husband was standing by their wife's coffin. They said silent prayers, talking to their once-living loves._

_When the funeral ended, the fathers walked to their children._

"_Beam?"_

"_Yes Daddy?"_

"_Your mother had a very special item when she was young, and I don't want to lose it, so I'm giving it to you." Boomer took Octi out if his pocket. Octi was slightly torn, stitches on his arm, and one of his eyes were hanging out. Beam held it in her arms, hugging it while tears streamed down her cheeks._

"_Brandon. Brenda."_

"_Papa?"_

"_You know, your mother was a kick ass girl when she was young, but she did have a wonderful soft side. What I'm about to give you was very important to your mother, so please share it." Butch pulled out a green blanket that Buttercup admired when she was five. The two kids held it in their hands, hugging it softly._

"_Amy dear?"_

"_Yes Father?" _

"_Your Mother was a wonderful and very smart girl when she was young. I know the doctor was going to give you glasses, but…I want you to have your Mother's glasses." Andy gently set light purple glasses on his daughter's eyes. Amy smiled, she felt like she was looking through her Mother's eyes._

"_Berry Momoko, I want to give you something."_

"_What is it Daddy?"_

"_Your Mommy and I were going to give it to you when you grew older, but I think now is the right time. Also, your Mommy made a special letter that she wanted to give you before she died. She said this letter was just in case something happened to her." Brick pulled out a pink bow, similar to Blossom's, and tied it on Berry Momoko's head. Brick gave her the letter and she read it:_

"_Dear Berry Momoko,_

"_If you're reading this, I have passed away. All I want to say is I love you, and I'm always going to be by your side, watching you in God's gardens. Brick (Your Father) has probably given you the pink bow, huh? I must say, I bet it looks adorable on you. _

"_Never think you lost me, because I'm always there. When you fall asleep and hear light singing, I'm there; if you're going to school and feel someone kiss your cheek before you leave, I'm there. Most importantly, if you're feeling lonely and sad, and someone's hugs you, I'm right there, by your side._

"_Right before you leave my grave, remember the song that we used to sing? I want you to stand by me, and sing it, let out your tears if you want, just sing it, I'll be singing with you._

_-Blossom (Your Mommy)"_

_Berry Momoko smiled. She walked towards her Mother's grave. She opened her mouth and sang,_

"_Open your eyes and take in everything that you see, look at colors, red, yellow, blue, and green. We can take an airplane and fly across the globe, look down upon the colors, everyone come on, let's go, because-"_

_Suddenly, her cousins joined her._

"_Love, love, love, la-la love_

_La-la love makes the world go 'round_

_Love, love, love, la-la love_

_La-la love makes the world go 'round"_

"_Open your ears and listen what the world has to say_

_Hear the birds & bells and you will have a brighter day_

_Everyone has a special song deep inside their heart_

_If you want, you could sing with us, it's the perfect place to start"_

"_Love, love, love, la-la love_

_La-la love makes the world go 'round," Brenda and Brandon sang._

"_You can't hurt me with the things that you do_

_I'll pick up dandelions and I'll give them to you," Beam sang with Brenda's and Brandon's voices over hers._

"_Puppy dogs, kitty cats swimming through love," Berry Momoko sang, with her cousin's voices over hers._

"_Love, love, love, la-la love_

_La-la love makes the world go 'round_

_Love, love, love, la-la love_

_La-la love makes the world go 'round!" When they finished, they all knew they saw their mom's angelic bodies beyond the crowd, applauding._

"_I always knew they had talent," Bubbles's angel said._

"_They were so cute!" Ana's angel cooed._

"_Brandon's and Brenda's voice is just…wow," Buttercup's angel said._

"_I'm going to miss them," Blossom's angel said. They started to rise, and disappeared in the clouds._

--

The screen went black. The PPGs and the RRBs were all so confused. Blossom was the first to stand.

"How do we destroy the Punks?"

"Well, we certainly can't destroy them in the future, that'll just mean they'll be destroyed when they grow older. I'm guessing we have to find their weakness," Amy explained.

"But, the Puff's weakness was Antidote-X, and the Ruff's were kisses. Which one is it?" Brenda asked.

"I think I know…" Brick said.

"What is it Dad-, er, uh, I mean…Brick," Berry Momoko asked.

"Well, when we were young, the good girls kissed the bad boys, so that means the Punks get kissed by-"

"-the PREPS! Oh Daddy, that's a fantastic idea!"

"But wait they're still a mix of the Puffs and the Ruffs, we have to mix the weakness together, but how?" Blossom said.

"…How about Antidote X breath spray?" Bubbles asked. Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Strange…but strange enough to work!"

"Alright, let's go to the Professor's lab!" They all flew away.

**Brick: (Finishes typing) There! Now she can upload the story.**

**Butch: It's hard to admit, but…you did a good job bro.**

**Brick: Thank you.**

**(Author walks into the room with two cookies, back from school)**

**Brick: Well hello Miss I-don't-update-my-story-in-a-month!**

**(Author ignores Brick and walks to her bed)**

**Boomer: Earth to Ana, are you there?**

**(Author ignores Boomer and eats a cookie)**

**Butch: Is she okay?**

**Author: (Sobs)**

**Brick: What the-?**

**Author: EVERYONE HATES ME!**

**Butch: Huh?**

**Author: (Crying) N-No one talks to me at gym, my only friends are Stephanie, Marco, and the Nurse, and I miss my Grandma!**

**Boomer: (Scared) Author, are you alright?**

**Author: (Happy) Of course! I'm perfectly okay! (Giggles)**

**Butch: Um…are you going through puberty?**

**Author: (Angry) I HIT PUBERTY A YEAR AGO, YOU DUNCE!**

**Brick: …Are you emo?**

**Author: (Normal) What makes you think that?**

**Butch: Yup, our little Author is turning emo.**

**Boomer: At least she doesn't slit her wrists.**

**Author: (Scoffs) Please, I'll never do such a thing.**

**Brick: Review please, it'll make her…emo happy.**

**Author: (Excited) YAY!**

**Boomer: What?**

**Author: (Still excited) My dog is pregnant! (Sad) She gets pregnant thrice each year. Poor thing.**

**Butch: Yeah, she's emo. She also apologizes for not uploading.**


End file.
